


In cold blood

by Loveless_World21



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Feels, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Doggy Style, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom!Steve, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Heavy BDSM, Hurt, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, M/M, Masturbation, Maybe - Freeform, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Drug Use, Phone Sex, Protective Natasha Romanov, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Sub!Bucky, Top Steve Rogers, Yaoi, eu não sei
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveless_World21/pseuds/Loveless_World21
Summary: Stucky. AU. Steve Rogers é um homem patriota que abandonou o serviço militar para se dedicar aos negócios. Bucky Barnes é um garoto mimado, egocêntrico e orgulhoso que se gaba por ser filho do presidente. Steve gosta de punir garotos desobedientes. Bucky gosta de ser um desses garotos.





	In cold blood

**Author's Note:**

> Dom! Steve e Sub!Bucky

Atualmente

Algum lugar em Londres. 22 h. 

O som da chuva contra as janelas de vidro parecia como balas de rifles preparadas especialmente para furar meus tímpanos e tudo ao meu redor parecia desmoronar aos poucos. A casa estava mais fria e escura que o normal, e o único barulho presente, além da chuva, era o baixo falar do repórter na TV.

A mesma notícia de todo o mês.

Sobre o atentado.

Sobre o tiro.

Sobre a noite em que todos os meus problemas se iniciaram.

A última dose de whisky encheu meu copo e eu a virei em um milésimo de segundos. Minha garganta queimou e o cheio forte subiu pelas minhas narinas, fazendo com que eu ficasse um pouco tonto e fechasse os olhos rapidamente. Era evidente que o álcool não faria meus problemas melhorarem, mas possivelmente ao menos me faria dormir por algumas horas.

Se, ao menos, eu tivesse sido mais cuidadoso ou mais esperto, eu provavelmente não estaria em situação tão desprezível. Se eu tivesse escutado meu próprio consciente culpado, eu não estaria me sentindo tão baixo e sujo.

Se eu tivesse sido uma pessoa melhor... talvez ele ainda estivesse ao meu lado...

— Você parece miserável. — a voz feminina ecoou pelo meu apartamento, tirando-me dos meus pensamentos. 

Movi levemente a cabeça, olhando por cima dos ombros para encarar a figura ruiva atrás de mim. Não era de se surpreender que ela iria aparecer em meu apartamento, afinal, ela era o mais próximo que eu tinha de uma melhor amiga, ou talvez, uma irmã. Mesmo sabendo que, possivelmente, ela estava com raiva de mim também.

Virei meu corpo, encarando-a com uma expressão séria e, provavelmente, vazia. Natasha estava usando roupas casuais — algo bem incomum para ela — e seus cabelos ruivos estavam extremamente lisos e um pouco maiores desde a última vez que a vi. Seu rosto estava marcado por uma maquiagem simples, exceto pelos lábios carmesim, e sua jaqueta estava um pouco molhada devido á chuva.

— Oh, vamos lá, Steve. — disse ela. Um tom extremamente afiado e repleto de “eu te avisei”. — Você sabia que isso iria acontecer.

Soltei um suspiro pesado, sentindo meus músculos tensos. Eu definitivamente não estava nos meus melhores dias, isso era fácil de se perceber, ainda mais tratando-se de Nat. 

— Ele... está bem? — questionei, deixando que todas as minhas defesas caíssem.

A expressão de Natasha tornou-se um pouco tensa e ela cruzou os braços. Eu conhecia aquela mulher bem o suficiente para saber que sua resposta não seria satisfatória e muito menos positiva.

— Ele pegou um jato para a Romênia e se trancou na casa de férias da família há alguns dias. — disse ela com um tom sério. — Ninguém tem notícias desde então.

Abaixei o olhar, sentindo meu sangue formigar em raiva e, mesmo que sem admitir, desespero. Mesmo depois de todos aqueles meses, ele ainda continuava irresponsável e teimoso. Em outra época, eu teria feito com que ele se submetesse e parasse de ser tão imprudente, teria feito com que ele se ajoelhasse e lembrasse que ele não tinha permissão de sumir sem dizer para onde iria.

Contudo, por mais que eu quisesse manter minha pose e fingir que eu tinha controle sobre a situação, a maior parte de mim sabia que eu tinha perdido esse controle há muito tempo. Sabia que eu realmente não tinha mais esse direito e que provavelmente nunca mais o teria. 

— Acha que ele vai voltar? — questionei sem pensar, apenas deixando as palavras saírem.

Natasha me olhou em deboche, deixando seu olhar descer e subir sobre meu corpo.

— Mesmo que ele volte, não fique esperando que você será avisado. — disse ela. O tom frio e calculista. — Ele não te pertence mais e nunca mais irá pertencer.

E novamente... meu ego se abaixou em submissão, sabendo que Natasha estava correta. Eu tinha estragado tudo. Simplesmente destruído tudo que eu demorei meses para construir. Toda a confiança, todo o carinho, o amor e a fidelidade, tudo isso tinha se despedaçado bem na frente dos meus olhos.

— Steve, você sabe que eu te amo como um irmão. — disse ela, encarando-me com tristeza e tirando-me dos meus pensamentos novamente. — Mas você não merece e nunca irá merecer alguém como Bucky.

Aquelas palavras doeram no fundo da minha alma, mas eu sabia que as merecia, principalmente vindo de Natasha. Ela cresceu com a família de Bucky e sempre foi como uma irmã mais velha para ele, então era natural que, assim como o irmão, ela me odiasse naquele momento.

Observei Nat se afastar de mim e dar de ombros, indo para em direção a porta. Porém, antes que ela saísse, ela se virou para mim com os olhos frios e uma expressão rígida.

— Fique longe dele, Steve. — disse ela, agora em tom de ameaça. — Ou eu mesma irei te manter longe.

Dito isso, ela se retirou, fechando as grandes portas de madeira e deixando-me sozinho. Por um momento de raiva, todas as minhas frustrações, medos e, principalmente, raivas se acumularam ao ponto do limite. Agarrei a garrafa vazia de whisky e joguei contra a parede, vendo-a se estilhaçar rapidamente.

Ele estava certo.

Ele sempre esteve.

“Você é um monstro”, ele disse para mim.

E suas palavras eram verdades sinceras.


End file.
